<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i want you all the time by lucifercallsmedaddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638143">i want you all the time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifercallsmedaddy/pseuds/lucifercallsmedaddy'>lucifercallsmedaddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consent, Explicit Consent, M/M, Please read the beginning notes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Hinata Hajime, Vaginal Fingering, it jumps right into it sorry not sorry, just SHAMELESS SMUT, right? im confused on the definition, theyre important</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifercallsmedaddy/pseuds/lucifercallsmedaddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Think you can take two fingers?” </p>
<p>“Yes, yes yes yes,” he whispers, staring at the ceiling of the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagito fingers Hajime. Thats it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i want you all the time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So some important notes in this story:</p>
<p>First, Hajime does say no at some part in the story and Nagito dismiss him, but does stop when Hajime protests. Hajime does later on let Nagito continue giving his permission to do so, so it is a brief thing. </p>
<p>Second, Hajime is trans and his gentiles are referred using the medical terminology (ex: vagina, labia, clit) so if that makes you uncomfortable you don't have to read. </p>
<p>Other than that, it's just shameless, consensual sex and it gets pretty cute at the end. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Think you can take two fingers?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls his middle finger out and slides that one and the ring finger over his labia, getting them wet. Occasionally he rubs his clit and Hajime thrusts into it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes yes yes,” he whispers, staring at the ceiling of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar stretch of two fingers sliding into his vagina has him moaning. He’s done this to himself since he had his first ever crush and he’s always been silent when this happens, but it being Nagito makes it that he wants to come undone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They thrust in slowly, barely to the first knuckle and with a short whine from the brunette and small thrust of his hips, the white haired male obliges to his lover’s unsaid demands, thrusting deeper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime grips his knee tightly and hoists it up higher, spreading his other leg so Nagito gets a much better view. (And maybe himself to, looking down and seeing pale, bony fingers slide in and out of him is just so much.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito can’t figure out which view is better. His fingers thrusting in and out of Hajime or the expression Hajime has. He opts to switch between the two, never focusing on one for too long. God his pants feel tight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rhythm of the thrusts is halted as he presses his free hand to his dick, applying pressure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” he hisses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime wiggles his hips a bit and thrusts them so the fingers slide deeper, letting out a moan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito smiles and leans over the other as his fingers get used. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I not doing a good job?-“ he answers his own question-“Ah, I suppose not. Why don’t you show me how its done then? Fuck my fingers, Hajime.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the request he lets go of his knee, grabs the others hand, and pulls it back before thrusting the fingers back in. His hips meet him. He hits the third knuckle and Nagito’s index finger and pinky are curled into his palm, allowing for his ring and middle finger to go deeper. He uses the hand as if it was a sex toy and didn’t belong to his boyfriend. After a while of just pounding of the fingers, the hand is wriggled out of his grip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think you can take three fingers now? Especially with how wet you are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question catches him off guard and he pauses with bringing his leg back up again. Nagito does it instead, stretching his leg so he once again has a perfect view of his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” He asks again. “Can you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Can he? Yes, he could, he’s seen people stuff much bigger things in their vagina, not to mention Nagito’s dick is much bigger than two fingers in both size and girth. But does he want to? No, he doesn’t. He’s attempted at more than two fingers but always backs out right when his index finger is entering him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, he answers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito looks at him blankly, smiles, and says, “Yes you can.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime’s eyes widen as he watches his boyfriend take his two fingers out, puts three in his mouth and sucks. He just gapes as he slides them out of his mouth with a purposely lewd pop and places them right at his vagina. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait,” he begins to exclaim. He sits up and can see the three fingers shaped like a little triangle ready to go in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito stops and looks up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to stop?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime thinks for a second. He lowers himself back onto the bed but Nagito doesn’t do anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I - you can keep going.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a pleased hum and thumb brushing against his engorged clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes them in and it stings in a tiny way. He’s not sure he likes it. Only at the first knuckle and he kind of wants to back out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito stares at his fingers in a concentrated way, eyebrows furrowed slightly and his fingers thrust in once more, this time a bit harder so they can go in deeper. Hajime watches all of this, pupils blown wide. The fingers are thrusted in once more and Hajime finds his hips lifting so they can go deeper. Nagito’s eyes meet his, a satisfied smile on his face making something in Hajime’s gut flutter and his heart beats faster. He lets out a moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon his hips meet every thrust and the fingers go deeper, Hajime pants and tenses his body and then relaxes and he feels so so so good. He doesn’t want this to end, he doesn’t even care if he will orgasm or not he just wants to feel like this every time they do something together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito lets out a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like that right? Mm, you look so beautiful. Imagine if you can take my whole fist!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that, Hajime will absolutely argue and fight against. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Nagito.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A simple hum is his reply and a kiss is pressed to his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito’s fingers move faster, harder and go deeper. Hajime doesn’t have the energy to give the same thrusts as before so he settles of tiny little - still enthusiastic - movements of his hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels so good and Hajime just reaches behind him to grip at the pillow, panting, his hips just giving small jerks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s close. To signify this his legs tense and move to close, but with one being held back and touching his stomach and chest, and the other being blocked by an arm he’s left open, Nagito’s fingers keeping the same pace as before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hnnn, please please please please please,” he rambles and looks at his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito gives out a raspy laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to cum?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime doesn’t answer, instead bringing a hand up to cover his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A mouth latches onto his neck, biting and sucking a hickey there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, cum, I know you want to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime lets out a whine (which he refuses to acknowledge and will attack his boyfriend if he even mentions such a thing happening).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Nagito.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a few more thrusts before he orgasms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tenses a bit, the fingers taken out of his vagina to occasionally stimulate his clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out breath before batting the hand away. His leg is released and he watches as Nagito sits up, taking the hand that was inside him for gods sake, Nagito. Nagito, both Hajime’s beloved that lightened up his life and bane of his existence, puts the fingers in his mouth. Pulling them out slowly, he swallows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Way to ruin the post-sex bliss huh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t - don’t do that,” Hajime weakly argues, flopping back down to sigh. Giggles as his only reply, his boyfriend lays down next to him, gathering him in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds pass with them cuddling when Nagito shifts a bit and it hits him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to do anything for you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito smiles, “No don’t worry, you don’t need to do anything. Besides I had so much fun just watching you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime dismisses the last part, furrowing his brows, but, a no’s a no. He heaves himself up to walk towards the bathroom to wipe himself because he will never go to sleep wet, it’s uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His legs shake a bit, and he flushes the toilet before walking towards the thrown boxers on the floor, slowly picking them up. God yeah he’s not stable. He leans against the desk near him as he balances on one leg to put the boxers on. Nagito watches all of this, amused (and satisfied that he got his boyfriend in such a state). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally flops back on the bed, Nagito fumbling to pull his pants off because apparently they’re sleeping now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wraps his arms around his boyfriend and Hajime is tired. Nothing like an orgasm to put you to sleep. Nagito holds him back just the same, burying his face in his hair. It’s nice and relaxing and Hajime is playing with the tips of his boyfriends hair, wrapping it around his fingers; he’s going to enjoy this cuddling session while it lasts, definitely not looking forward to waking up in the middle of the night getting kicked in the shin. He kicks him back don’t worry, and steals the blankets while he’s at it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd just like to say I had absolutely no idea on what to title this so I went with a song lyric from Pork Soda by Glass Animals. </p>
<p>Also, writing smut is actually funnier than you think. The amount of times I had to pause when I wrote something and laugh was just too much. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading ! I'd really appreciate kudos and comments asdkf. I thrive off of praise.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>